Brus
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Era mais simples se não se preocupavam em explicar. -presente de aniversário para Bianca Caroline, 30Cookies, set Outono, tema 15. Outubro. Também pro Desafio I'll Be There For You, da Srta. Abracadabra-


_**Brus**_

"_Andei lendo esses dias."_

A voz quebrou o silêncio normalmente confortável que ficava entre eles. Sakura encarou-o, meio surpresa, sem saber direito o que dizer. Sai estava sempre lendo, afinal. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a olhar para o pergaminho que estava estudando.

"_E daí?"_

Ele sorriu.

"_Tem um livro na biblioteca sobre preferências. Basicamente, fala sobre o que você gosta e não gosta. E eu comecei a pensar a respeito e não encontrei muitas para mim."_

Ela achou que não tinha ouvido direito. Sai vinha com conversas estranhas às vezes, mas essa...

"_Você quer dizer que não sabe do que gosta?"_

"_Mais ou menos."_

Revirou os olhos. _"Deixa de ser bobo. A pessoa gosta do que é agradável para ela, e você não é diferente."_

Ele parou de desenhar por um momento. Encarou o papel com o olhar inexpressivo de sempre, e então discordou: "_Não necessariamente."_

Sakura bufou. Não sabia por que continuava dando continuação a essas filosofias estranhas de Sai. Ela não entendia metade delas. _"Ah, é? E do que você não gosta?"_

"_... Não gosto de calor. De muito barulho. De tinta que borra... E de outubro."_

"_Outubro?"_

"_É, outubro."_

**_X_**

Havia muitos motivos para que se encontrassem ali toda semana, e ainda mais para que não o fizessem. Em primeiro lugar, soava estranho para a maioria das pessoas. Naruto se mordia de ciúmes e Ino dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que achava que os dois tinham um caso. Era besteira, e Sai não dava a mínima, mas Sakura se irritava. Como na maioria das coisas, aliás.

Em segundo lugar, não faziam nada de útil. Apenas ficavam lá durante algumas horas, no campo de treinamento vazio, lendo, estudando ou observando o céu. E Sai desenhava. Na maioria, pinturas abstratas, mas às vezes pintava as árvores ou o campo, ou as nuvens. Ela dava opiniões e sugestões, mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada de arte, e passavam tardes inteiras nisso. Era meio ridículo, se colocado em palavras.

E, por último, sequer apreciavam a companhia do outro tanto assim. Sai podia ser insuportável quando queria, e Sakura tinha uma paciência curta demais para tal. De modo que nem sabiam direito o porquê daquelas reuniões semanais.

Para Sai, era uma forma de passar o tempo acompanhado, o que para ele era incomum. Para Sakura, entretanto, era quase algum tipo de obrigação, essa de não deixá-lo vaguear sempre sozinho. De não deixá-lo afundar em pensamentos dos quais poderia não sair depois.

_**X**_

"_Por que outubro?"_

"_Por que não?"_

**_X_**

O silêncio era freqüente, e, na maioria das vezes, confortável. Mas podia ser incômodo às vezes, e nesses momentos Sakura o preenchia, com algum comentário sobre o que estava lendo ou sobre a pintura que ele tinha nas mãos. A voz dela era muito irritante, e Sai não demorou em avisá-la do fato, o que lhe rendeu um soco no rosto. Ah, ainda havia essa: Ganhava socos no rosto muitas vezes. Eram desagradáveis, sempre eram, e aprendeu depois de um tempo que, na verdade, quando ficava realmente chateada, Sakura não os dava. Ela era cheia desses pequenos paradoxos incompreensíveis. Coisas que ele nunca entenderia, e por isso não se dava o trabalho de lhe explicar, também. Muitas coisas. E ele tinha muitos traumas, e muitos problemas internos também, e ela nunca saberia perfeitamente de nenhum deles. E a verdade é que os dois nunca se entenderiam, assim, por completo, e por isso tinham que ficar juntos, porque não tinham mais ninguém para não compreenderem.

_**X**_

"_Não faz o menor sentido, é só um mês."_

"_Mesmo assim, eu não gosto. Se bem que o livro diz que as pessoas podem mudar de idéia a respeito algum dia."_

"_Das coisas que elas não gostam?"_

"_De tudo, feiosa."_

**_X_**

Não que se odiassem, nem que gostassem um do outro. Era mais complexo que isso. Era estranho, tão estranho como a testa enorme dela ou a implicância dele com o décimo mês. Era bizarro, até, e por isso até Sai desistiu de se perguntar a respeito, depois de um tempo. Era mais simples se não se preocupavam em explicar.

_**X**_

"_... O livro tinha razão."_

"_Que livro?"_

"_O que eu te falei no mês passado."_

"_Ah. Por quê?"_

"_Agora que é verão, acho que até gosto de calor."_

**_X_**

Era março quando ele a desenhou pela primeira vez, para o seu aniversário. O desenho era bonito e bem feito, e Sakura ficou comovida quando o recebeu. Ele sorriu, enquanto esperavam Kakashi e Naruto no Ichiraku, e, quando estes pegaram o papel para olhar melhor, Sai se inclinou e lhe deu uma piscadela (como havia aprendido nos livros, de cumplicidade), sussurrando "_Não se preocupe, eu fiz seus peitos parecerem maiores"._

Ela ganhou um desenho em março e ele ganhou um olho roxo.

_**X**_

"_E de outubro?"_

"_Não exagere."_

"_Droga, Sai, é o mês do dia das crianças. Tem feriados!"_

"_O nível dos seus argumentos me impressiona, feiosa. Negativamente."_

"_Não enche!"_

**_X_**

Nenhum dos dois lembrava qual foi o mês em que ele a viu chorar de verdade pela primeira vez. Daquele jeito bem vergonhoso, soluçando, com lágrimas e catarro sujando o rosto inteiro, e a cara toda inchada e vermelha. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, na verdade, já sabia – então não disse nada.

Ficou meio sem saber o que fazer.

Ficou parado por alguns segundos, até se decidir por caminhar até o lado dela e passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros. Tinha lido uma história onde um personagem fazia algo assim, e na época não entendera a utilidade, mas lhe pareceu que Sakura tremia menos depois de um tempo.

O pior é que ele não sabia ainda mentir direito, e não podia nem dizer "Sinto muito", porque não sentia. Não achava que Uchiha Sasuke valia qualquer lágrima – fosse dela, de Naruto ou de qualquer outra pessoa. E, apesar de ainda sentir uma sincera curiosidade a respeito daqueles laços, não estava mais tão certo de que queria mesmo que eles conseguissem trazê-lo de volta para a vila. Ficou chocado ao notar que a idéia o incomodava não por achar que não havia chances do Uchiha se recuperar, e sim por não saber o que aconteceria com si próprio quando ele retornasse. Ou melhor, por saber perfeitamente bem.

E por não querer isso.

Aparentemente, aprender a ter emoções também significava se tornar egoísta.

Sakura murmurou um pedido de desculpas em voz baixa, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e tentava engolir o resto dos soluços. Ele lhe deu um pano para limpar o rosto. Qualquer outra preocupação teria que ficar para depois – por enquanto, o que importava era que ela estivesse bem o suficiente para poder socá-lo de novo, o mais rápido possível.

_**X**_

"_Mas, afinal, por que outubro?!"_

"_Porque sim."_

_**X**_

Naruto perguntou mais de uma vez o que eles faziam naquelas reuniões regulares. Perguntou tanto que Sai acabou perdendo a paciência e dizendo-lhe _não importa, ela gosta de você_. E Naruto ruborizou enquanto o encarava chocado, e Sakura lhe deu um chute com toda a força, para depois fazer o mesmo com o aturdido loiro. Ela estava toda vermelha também.

Sai os observou de longe e perguntou-se porque, de repente, aquilo parecia tão óbvio.

_**X**_

"_Então, imagino que a partir de amanhã você vai ficar de mau humor, e pelos trinta dias seguintes."_

"_... Você tem uma memória surpreendentemente boa, feiosa. Já faz quase três meses que eu te falei isso."_

"_É impossível esquecer algo tão estranho."_

"_Talvez."_

**_X_**

Perguntou-se quando tudo tinha começado a parecer tão simples. A verdade é que não se sentia mais curioso a respeito de Uchiha Sasuke, nem um pouco, e não entendia o motivo. Tinha a ver com aquilo, com sentar-se com ela e não fazer nada, e sair da vila com ela e Naruto e fazer tudo, e voltar, sempre voltar, e não pensar no dia em que um dos quatro poderia não voltar mais. E fingir que esse dia nunca chegaria. E levar socos, e dar sorrisos para irritá-los, e comer ramen no Ichiraku, e tantas outras coisas que nenhum dos dois jamais conseguiria lembrar.

_**X**_

"_E aí, já está irritado?"_

"_Um pouco, eu acho."_

"_..."_

"_Vá em frente e pergunte, acho que a sua mente limitada ainda não entendeu o que eu quero dizer."_

"_Você é um imbecil, Sai."_

"_Mesmo assim, você quer fazer a pergunta, não quer?"_

_**X**_

As dúvidas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça depois de algum tempo. Tinha medo do futuro, tinha medo da volta de Uchiha Sasuke, mas acima de tudo tinha curiosidade de saber como havia ficado assim. Ele tinha chegado lá para preencher um buraco, mas e se não quisesse ir embora? E mesmo se quisesse, ela iria deixar que fosse? Sai pensou nisso. E entendeu.

**_X_**

"_... Então, por que outubro?"_

"_Porque foi o mês em que o meu irmão morreu."_

**X**

Entendeu que aqueles laços agora eram seus.

E que por ter finalmente encontrado-os, preferiria a morte a perdê-los novamente.

**_X_**

"_... Ah."_

**_X_**

Durante um bom tempo tentou achar uma boa maneira de expressá-lo. Para a feiosa, principalmente, e, embora não soubesse, ela já havia pensado no mesmo para ele. Ela tinha medo que Sai fosse sempre solitário – ele tinha medo de que Sakura fosse sempre imatura. Temiam um pelo outro, porque assim era o certo. Temiam um pelo outro, porque temiam se perderem.

Durante um bom tempo tentaram achar uma boa maneira de expressá-lo. Depois desistiram, porque chegaram à conclusão de que não era necessário. Ninguém precisava entender, afinal.

**_X_**

"_Feiosa, você acha que podemos voltar aqui amanhã?"_

"_Mas é quando o seu irmão..."_

"_Justamente por isso."_

"_... Claro, Sai."_

**_X_**

**N/B.: **Hiei-and-shino says: e é por coisas assim que você imagina, formula, cria, escreve e acredita, que eu te amo (L)

**N/A:** Presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo pra Bianca Caroline. Você é adorável e os seus comentários nas coisas que eu escrevo/as suas perguntas random no formspring me deixam feliz. Espero que goste. 3 O título é by a coisinha fofa aí de cima (333), e é porque "bro", de "outubro", vem de "brus", que significaria "meses de solidão". Ah, e eu aproveitei e usei um tema dos Cookies, tema 15. Outubro (orly?), set Outono.

Fic pro Desafio I'll Be There For You, com a Morgana, também, porque esse mundo necessita de mais friendships, gente. Todo mundo devia fazer que nem a gente e sair espalhando o amor por esse tipo de fic em fandons aleatórios. Enfim.

Espero que gostem. Principalmente tu, Bianca. E reviewzem!


End file.
